Final
by Nightnyu
Summary: Naraku e Inuyasha se enfrentarão pela última vez. Mas será que era realmente uma batalha sangrenta que seus corações desejavam?


_Nós não precisávamos ser inimigos... Quando o amor e o ódio são separados por uma tênue linha e ambos tomam conta do nosso coração, para qual deles devemos dar a razão?_

Vi seu corpo cair na minha frente, como se fosse em câmera lenta... a Tessaiga estava ensangüentada, assim como o meu coração e a minha alma. Meu olhar tornou-se vazio, sem vida. Minha mente latejava, meu coração gritava, até que pude ouvir uma voz distante, porém conhecida.

– INUYASHA! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! CONSEGUIU DERROTAR O NARAKU! – Gritava Kagome, em um misto de felicidade e alívio.

Pra quê? Pra que tanta felicidade? Ele se foi. A única pessoa que no fundo, eu me importava, se foi. Ainda me lembro de ontem, de quando nós nos encontramos. Dessa vez, não teve brigas, discursões, ofensas, nada...

[- FlashBack -]

Já era de noite, estávamos todos reunidos no vilarejo da velha Kaede, estava ocorrendo uma pequena comemoração pelo aniversário da velhota. Eu não aguentava mais aquelas músicas, aquele pessoal sorrindo e cantando, sabendo que amanhã seria o dia no qual aconteceria a nossa batalha, provavelmente a última. Decidi dar uma volta, Kagome me olhou um tanto preocupada mas nada disse. Em passos lentos e silenciosos, fui entrando cada vez mais na escura floresta, até que senti um cheiro... o seu cheiro. Senti meu coração bater mais forte e, sem pensar duas vezes, segui meu coração e fui ao seu encontro. Ao longe, avistei uma pequena cabana, sabia que você estava lá. Respirei fundo e entrei apressadamente.

– Sabia que você viria. – Você disse num tom de voz firme, mas ao mesmo tempo... gentil.

– Naraku... – Não consegui sair do lugar, meu corpo estava paralizado, e eu não sabia o porquê. Você estava de costas para mim, olhando para a janela que estava aberta, com seus longos cabelos pretos voando com a leve brisa noturna. Não estava com nenhuma armadura, apenas com um kimono branco com detalhes pretos, o que chamou a minha atenção.

– Você sabe que amanhã, apenas um de nós sairá vivo. – Você se virou, e seus olhos achocolatados se encontraram com os meus olhos âmbares. Meu coração falhou

uma batida.

– Eu sei. Não precisava terminar assim... – Olhei para um ponto qualquer no chão, não queria que você percebesse a minha angústia.

– Não precisa disfarçar, Inuyasha, eu também queria que terminasse de outra maneira. – Você se aproximou de mim, não o evitei. Olhei novamente para seu rosto, quando nossos corpos já estavam a milímetros de distância.

– Essa poderá ser a última vez que nós vamos nos encontrar dessa forma. – Sem esperar, você envolveu a minha cintura com os seus braços fortes e me abraçou de forma carinhosa. Fiquei um pouco perplexo e ao mesmo tempo tentava controlar as batidas descompassadas do meu coração.

– Então vamos fazer dessa noite a melhor das nossas vidas. – Fechei os olhos, já sabia o que estava por vir e nem passou pela minha cabeça em evitar. Poucos segundos depois, senti seus lábios encontrarem os meus. Nosso primeiro beijo. Em seguida, abri a minha boca lentamente, e sua língua quente a invadiu. Pude explorar cada cantinho de sua boca, enquanto você fazia o mesmo. Eu me sentia feliz, pois nossos sentimentos eram recíprocos. Quando nos separamos pra recuperar o fôlego, você olhou pra mim com um leve sorriso no rosto. Não era um sorriso maléfico, era um sorriso sincero.

– Naraku... – Voltei a unir nossos lábios, dessa vez, em um beijo mais rápido, cheio de desejos e sentimentos. Aos poucos, você me deitou no chão, ficando por cima

de mim, sem cessar o beijo. Estava um pouco confuso, pois não ainda não entendia muito bem o que iria acontecer.

– Inuyasha... – Você separou nossos lábios por um momento, e começou a beijar meu rosto, entre uma palavra e outra. – Você já fez isso antes...? – Hesitei um pouco, mas preferi ser sincero.

– Não... – De repente, as carícias cessaram, como se você quisesse me respeitar ou por medo de que eu não gostasse. Mas eu não me importava mais... – Mas eu quero fazer com você... – Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, você ficou perplexo e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Voltou a deitar-se em cima de mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Minhas bochechas começaram a corar, nunca havia sentido aquelas sensações antes... era tão bom. Você começou a tirar as minhas roupas, e a distribuir carícias pelo meu peito e abdômem. Mordi o meu lábio inferior, com os olhos semi-cerrados e soltei um gemido rouco. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e você abriu um sorriso cheio de malícia.

– Inuyasha... você é delicioso. – Queria dizer algo, mas nada saiu da minha boca além de um tênue sorriso misturado com um olhar um tanto pervertido. Senti a sua mão entrar por dentro da minha calça, e encostar em meu membro, já ereto, o que me deixou excitado. Ajudei-o a retirar minha calça, e, de repente, você segurou meu membro firmemente e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vém. Senti as minhas pernas tremerem um pouco, era a primeira vez que sentia tudo aquilo. Você sabia disso e estava sendo gentil comigo. Meus olhos se fecharam completamente e eu mordi os meus lábios, entre um gemido e outro, sussurrava seu nome.

– N-Naraku... – As sensações aumentaram cada vez mais, meu coração acelerava, e a sua mão não parava, indo cada vez mais rápida. Eu gemia cada vez mais alto, meu coração batia descompassado, e a sua mão não parava. Até que cheguei ao ponto mais alto daquele momento de prazer, minhas pernas pararam de tremer e eu senti um líquido escorrer do meu membro, enquanto eu saía do paraíso e voltava à realidade. Abri meus olhos lentamente e você estava me admirando, esperando eu me recompor. Naraku...

_E quando outros sentimentos estão envolvidos? Quando o desejo e o prazer falam mais alto que tudo?_

– Hmm... agora é a minha vez... – Deixei escapar um sorriso malicioso e inverti as posições, ficando por cima de você. Não sabia muito bem o que iria fazer, mas não iria parar agora, sem ter o feito sentir prazer. Comecei a tirar a sua roupa devagar, enquanto beijava o seu rosto e ia em direção à sua orelha, dando uma leve mordidinha na mesma. Escutei você soltar um gemido, concluí que estava no caminho certo.

– Inuyasha... - Você sussurrou baixinho, enquanto eu beijava o seu pescoço e retirava a sua calça. Uma idéia me passou pela cabeça, e decidi colocá-la em prática. Coloquei a minha mão direita sobre seus olhos e a puxei para baixo, fechando suas pálpebras.

– Inuyasha... ?

– Apenas sinta... – Respondi com uma voz doce. Você não abriu os olhos, apenas sorriu, já estava adivinhando o que eu iria fazer. Me abaixei e segurei o seu membro, que já estava ereto, e aproximei meus lábios do mesmo. Quando a minha boca o envolveu, você soltou um gemido rouco, mas ainda me obedecia, não havia aberto os olhos. Comecei os movimentos de vai-e-vém, torcendo pra que aquela minha idéia desse certo. Ao ver que seu corpo tremia e que você gemia cada vez mais, acelerei os movimentos.

– Inu-Inuyasha... hmm... – Quando chegou ao ponto máximo, você gemeu alto e seu corpo parou de tremer, senti um líquido doce invadir a minha boca. Fiz questão de engolir. Você abriu os olhos lentamente, e eu olhei pra você com um sorriso, enquanto terminava de limpar meus lábios. – Você é incrível... – Sussurrou com a respiração pesada. Deitei-me ao seu lado e o abracei, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Você começou a acariciar as minhas orelhas de hanyou. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, enquanto nossa respiração voltava ao normal. – Ainda não acabou... – Você olhou nos meus olhos. - Está pronto? - Respondi com um sorriso, sem

pensar duas vezes.

– Sim. – Você se levantou, e afastou as minhas pernas, ficando entre elas. Senti o meu membro voltar à ficar ereto. Você levantou as minhas pernas e as colocou em seus ombros. Você percebeu meu nervosismo e disse gentilmente:

– Não precisa se preocupar, como você disse anteriormente, apenas sinta. – Estas palavras me tranquilizaram. Fechei meus olhos enquanto senti você me penetrar lentamente, senti um pouco de dor e gemi rouco. Para amenizar aquela sensação, você segurou o meu membro com uma das mãos e voltou a me masturbar, enquanto me penetrava. Aquelas sensações novamente invadiam o meu corpo.

– Ahhh... N-Naraku... – Sussurrei entre um gemido e outro. Você começou a acelerar os movimentos, também estava gemendo alto.

– I-Inuyasha... – Meu corpo parecia que ia flutuar, minhas mãos tremiam, meu corpo tremia, estávamos virando um só. Aquelas sensações aumentavam cada vez mais, eram mais intensas, mais quentes, meu coração parecia que ia explodir.

– AHHHHH... – Chegamos juntos ao máximo daquele momento, chegamos ao paraíso juntos, ao nosso paraíso. Os movimentos cessaram, meu corpo ainda tremia, ainda sentia os efeitos daquele momento mágico. Você se deitou em cima de mim, ofegante. Eu o abracei e você sussurrou em minha orelha.

– Eu te amo... – Meu corpo estremeceu e meu coração falhou uma batida.

– Então... porquê não ficamos juntos... ? – Perguntei inocentemente.

– Inuyasha... você precisa da Shikon No Tama... e eu também... é o nosso destino... – Não me conformei com aquela resposta.

– Não é não, vamos esquecer a Shikon No Tama! Podemos mudar o nosso destino!

– Não podemos... Inuyasha... Quando você for para o outro mundo, eu volto para te buscar... é uma promessa. – Você se levantou, ainda um pouco ofegante, e olhou nos meus olhos. Eu estava confuso, não entendi o que você havia dito. Como assim ''quando você for para o outro mundo''? Você se vestiu, e antes de sair, se abaixou e selou nossos lábios novamente... era a última vez que sentiria o seu beijo.

[- Fim do FlashBack -]

Agora eu sei o que você quis dizer... você me deixou ganhar a batalha. Mas para quê? Meus joelhos não conseguiam mais me sustentar, caí no chão e deixei as lágrimas rolarem pela minha face. O que foi que eu fiz? Eu te matei, sem ter tomado coragem o suficiente para esquecer aquilo tudo e ficar ao seu lado... então esse é o final?

– Naraku... eu te amo.

_Não existe resposta. A única coisa que podemos fazer é ter coragem para expressar o que sentimos e seguir o nosso coração, antes que seja tarde demais._


End file.
